bestbeastiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella's siblings
Bella's siblings are recurring characters who made their first appearance in "A New Animal at School" with non-speaking cameos. They later made their first speaking appearance in "Life with 25 Siblings". Siblings Sunny Sunny is one of Bella's sisters and is the youngest sibling at 1 year old. Personality Sunny is always happy, and enjoys being with her siblings. Unlike other babies, she doesn't cry too often. Even though she's just a baby, Sunny is shown to be fairly aware of her surroundings, and especially of her siblings' many antics, in which she is often swept up. Appearance Sunny is a standard larva. Because she is a baby, she only wears a pink onesie. Trivia * She is the only sibling not to have visible wings. Sydney Sydney is one of Bella's brothers and is the one of the oldest siblings at 17 years old. Personality Sydney is a commanding bee who always demands for things to go his way. If someone doesn't like his way of things, he'll practically force them to accept it. Appearance Sydney is a slender bee with yellow skin with black highlights on his hands and thighs through his feet, black hair, blue eyes and blue clear wings. He wears a camouflage military jacket, a green tank top underneath, green cargo pants and black boots. Trivia * Sydney's military garb is exactly the same as what Gerald wore in the episode, "Advice Is Needed". Beth Bonnie Honey Hillary Bob Stella Howard Sarah Sarah is one of Bella's sisters. Personality Sarah is like Olga in every aspect: she always stays calm in the face of danger. When she heard Jennifer say that life is "just an endless stretch of misery, occasionally brightened by despair", she told her that she needed to realign her chakras. Appearance Sarah has the same skin color as the rest of her siblings. She wears a golden colored dress with a white collar, and a golden colored skirt. Trivia * She is only known sibling who is barefoot. Bertha Bertha is one of Bella's sisters. Personality Bertha is athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. Apperance Bertha has the same skin tone as her younger sister. She has dark yellow hair with black highlights and blue eyes. She wears a gold and white jersey with a red "23" on it, yellow-and-white track shorts, and black cleats with striped white knee-high socks. Trivia * She, Scott, Beth, Bob and Honey are the only siblings who are known to wear socks with their regular clothes. Brett Sally Sally is one of the Bella’s sisters. Personality Sally is a paranoid bee who panics about the slightest things. Trivia * It's possible she has panophobia, which is the fear of everything. * Sally is the only sister to be voiced by Kenzie Bryant. Harold Bella Main Article: Bella Busybee Belinda 'Belinda '''is one of Bella's sisters. Personality Belinda is arrogant and snooty. She usually judges characters, such as Howard and Bailey, based on their appearances. She also refers others with nicknames, such as "Bagel Brain", "Sport Globules", "Bebe", and "Little Gray Zig-zag". The nicknames seem to have a malicious slant, though it is possible that she sometimes uses these nicknames as terms of endearment. She seems to find it hilarious when others use her nicknames unironically (e.g. Bob calling himself "Bagel Brain"). Apperance Belinda has the same skin tone as her younger sister. She has dark yellow hair with black highlights and blue eyes. She wears a golden top with frills at the bottom that is tied up with a yellow rope, a short blue skirt and orange boots. Trivia * Her voice sounds very similar to Nicole Watterson's from ''The Amazing World Of Gumball, which supports the fact that she's voiced by Teresa Gallagher. Scott '''Scott '''is one of Bella’s brothers and is the one of the oldest siblings at 21 years old. Personality Scott is stern and reasonable, as shown in ”Challenge Me!” when he scolded Harold for immediately going to Bailey to ask her for help with the challenge. He also refused to help Lana make Emma talk, in “Talk Problems”. Appearance Scott has the same skin tone as his younger sister. He has dark yellow hair and blue eyes. He wears a gold polo shirt, beige pants, black socks and orange sneakers. Trivia * So far, Scott is the only brother to be voiced by Thomas Chick. * Scott is the only brother with an accent, in this case, his is Australian. Hector Bailey Holly Brooke Bree Bradley Hugo Sid Betty Trivia * So far, the only siblings who have accents are Scott (Australian), Brooke (British), Stella (German) and Holly (French).